Unexpected
by kio868482
Summary: I was moving to a new town, starting a new life. I never would have guessed that it would lead me here. Oneshot. Co-written with BadlyAnonymous


**AN: **_**Badly- I decided to try my hand at an Animal Crossing-New Leaf setting in this one, just for fun.**_

_**DISCLAIMER -I don't own the Animal Crossing franchise, it rests in Nintendo's capable hands.**_

'_These are people's thoughts'_

_(thisislinebreakeveryonesayhello)_

I didn't know what to expect when arrived in Kesshite.

It was a small village, it's cobble paths lined with flowers, the ground covered in trees of every shape and size imaginable, all surrounded by a clear blue sea. However, it seemed there weren't many people living in town, as I could only see two houses from the station.

I had only been walking through town for about five minutes when I came across one of the residents outside the recycle shop. "Excuse me!" I called. The villager, a zebra-striped horse with a blue shirt, turned to look at me. "Well hello there stranger! What brings you to Kesshite on this fine evening?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could give me directions…" I answered quietly. "Oh, of course! Just tell old Savannah where you're going, and I'll get you there in a snap." She replied. "Well… I need to find Nook's Homes." I responded quickly. "A cat named Rover told me I could go there to see about getting a house built here in town."

Savannah gave me a strange look upon hearing my explanation. "I don't think that's a good idea, kid. It'd be better if you just went back to wherever it is you came from." And with that, she turned and walked away. I stood there for a moment, wondering why she had turned cold so abruptly. Had I said something wrong? I was about to head back to the station to get directions when another voice sounded just behind me. "Sorry about her, we don't get lots of new people here."

I spun around and came face to face with a white haired boy with dark grey eyes, wearing a light blue hoodie and jeans. "I'm Shi, and I'm the mayor of Kesshite. What's your name?" _'The mayor? He can't be more than eight years old. He's probably just pretending.' _I thought. "My name is Hope. It's nice to meet you, Shi."

"Will you play with me? My parents are working right now, so I don't have anyone to play with." He said sadly. "Um, sure, I guess. What do you want to play?" I asked. Shi thought for a moment before perking up and replying. "Let go to my house and play! There's lots of fun stuff to do there!" Shi grabbed hold of my coat sleeve and tugged, leading me off the cobble path and into a dense copse.

"Shi, where are we going?" I questioned. "To my house, silly! Where else would we go?" He answered with a laugh. He led me through the trees for a few more minutes, before letting go of my sleeve and running ahead. I followed, leaving the trees and entering a small clearing. Shi was a little ways ahead of me, standing in front of a small, run-down home. He beckoned to me as he pulled open the door and slipped inside.

I walked up to the door and stepped over the threshold, only to have the door slam shut behind me, leaving me in total darkness. Deciding the wind must have closed it; I shrugged it off and called out to Shi. For a moment, there was no response. I carefully made my way over to the top of the staircase that lead to the basement, and called again. Shi didn't answer.

Worrying that he might have hurt himself, I moved to descend the stairs when I heard something behind me. Before I could turn around, a pair of small hands hit my back and gave a hard push, sending me tumbling into the basement. Groaning in agony, I turned onto my back and propped myself up on my elbows, surveying the darkened room. It was empty, save for a small figure standing at the foot of the stairs. An old light flickered to life above me, bathing the room in a dim orange glow.

"Shi!" I called. "You're okay!" Shi didn't respond, staring at the large red stain on the floor below him and clutching a rusted axe to his chest. I was about to call out again when he spoke up. "I'm so lonely … won't you stay here and play with me?" He lifted his head and I froze. He had a dark look in his eyes, like a predator staring down its prey.

Realizing the danger I was in, I staggered to my feet, only to collapse with a cry of pain as one of my legs crumpled beneath me. Shi began approaching me slowly, raising the axe above his head with a crazed look on his face. I scooted backwards, before my back met with the wall behind me. Shi grinned wildly as he came to stand before me, letting out a peal of demented laughter as the axe swung down.

I didn't know what to expect when arrived in Kesshite, but I never expected this.

_(linebreaktotherescue)_

**AN: **_**Badly- For those of you who are wondering, Kesshite means 'Never' and Shi means 'Death' (I'm a very cliché person)**_


End file.
